


Laughter is the Best

by eerian_sadow



Series: Kisses Like Candy [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl sees Jazz laughing and is overcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> Happy Love Day, everyone!

Jazz was laughing when Prowl stepped into the commissary, head thrown back and lips pulled into a bright smile. The visored mech looked filled to the brim with happiness, and it made the Praxian’s spark swell with warmth.

 

He crossed the room before he could reconsider his impulse, and slid onto the bench next to his lover. 

 

Then, as Jazz turned that brilliant smile on him, Prowl leaned forward and pressed his lips against the saboteur’s. The visored mech’s engine rumbled softly as their lips met and Jazz hummed happily.

 

After a klik, not enough time for Jazz to try and deepen the kiss but enough time for Prowl to begin to feel uncomfortable with his own display of affection, the tactician pulled away. The saboteur followed, leaning forward after their lips separated until he could lean his forehead against Prowl’s.

 

“I promise I ain't complaining love, but what brought that on?” Jazz was still smiling and Prowl couldn't help but admire his lover now, the way he had from across the room earlier.

 

“You are beautiful and I love you,” the Praxian replied softly. “It seems to have overridden my impulse control.”

 

“Well.” Jazz’s smile turned mischievous. Then he gave the tactician a quick peck on the lips--barely enough to be called a kiss--and sat back up. “Don't feel like you gotta reign those impulses in on my account.”

 

Jazz’s table companions laughed, and Prowl gave in to the inevitability of their teasing. The happiness on Jazz’s face was more than worth it.


End file.
